SmPC29
is the 29th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 418th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "A Dicey Game". Synopsis The girls stumble across another of Majorina's inventions and are sucked into a games world - alongside the Bad End Trio and must play against them to escape. '' Synopsis The girls met their teacher, Miss Sasaki who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not yet finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and give it a roll, causing them to be sucked into a strange new world. There they find Wolfrun, Akaomi, and Majorina waiting for them. There, Majorina explains that the dice is a gateway to her theme park and if the girls wish to leave they must complete all of the gams by 6:30 PM - or else be trapped there forever. The girls transformed and began their first game, ''Whack-A-Mole. Cure Happy volunteered to play against Majorina where the object is to whack as many moles as they can in one minute. The bell rang and the game began, but the Moles attempt to cheat and refuse to come out of their holes to avoid being hit. With time running out, Cure Happy used Happy Shower to force them out of their holes, giving her a chance to whack the moles many times. The Akanbe Timer rang the bell, signaling the end of the game. The girls check the results to find out that Cure Happy has ninety-nine points while Majorina got one less, ninety-eight. Next, Cure Sunny faces Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. As they got in their starting positions, the starting signal (Which is an Akanbe) flashed green, signaling the start of the race. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give herself a big boost and win the race. The next game is Bowling with Akaoni. Cure Peace was confident as she used to come first in pushing the ball race at school. Akaoni went first and rolled the ball into the gutter, but nine Akanbe Pins went down. When Peace takes her turn they guard themselves - but Peace electrifies her ball and knocked all the pins down, giving her the strike and the win. The girls then see the clock is now three pm and they quickly rushed to the next game. Akaoni challenges Cure March in a baseball match. She hit the ball out but the scoreboard (which is an Akanbe) blew the ball back, forcing her to use March Shoot to win the game. Wolfrun challenged Cure Beauty in a swimming race. However there was a shark in Cure Beauty's lane. In order to get across, she freezes the pool with Beauty Blizzard and skated her way to the finish line. The girls won five more games and finally arrived at the last one. Majorina turned the Ferris Wheel into a Super Akanbe and instructed the girls to enter the carriage. The objective is to remain happy by saying "Ultra Happy" at the end of the ride. On the Ferris Wheel, the girls saw an image of them being scolded by Miss Sasaki. They were then reminded of their homework and how they spent the summer lazing around. When they finished the ride, while Cure Happy, Sunny, Peace and March are depressed and dejected, Cure Beauty and Candy remain 'Ultra Happy', shocking Majorina and the others. Cure Beauty told the others they might forget their homework which is their responsibility but as long they know what they should do next, they have nothing to fear. She even told the others she will help them in their homework when this is over. The others were happy to hear that, angering Majorina. She ordered the Akanbe to attack them. Cure Peace shocked the Akanbe with Peace Thunder and to give the group time to change into their Princess Forms and gain two decors after defeating the Super Akanbe. The girls returned back and agreed to finish their homework. However they didn't finish it on time and were given extra lessons by Miss Sasaki. When Reika took a peek on how her friends are doing, the four were looking at her - causing her to conclude that she can go on home. But as it turns out, they were actually begging her for help until Miss Sasaki told them to concentrate on the extra lesson. Major events *Green nosed Akanbes appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Akanbes / Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie Trivia *This is the second episode which had over five Akanbes. The first was episode 28 that had over twenty Akanbes. *This is the second time Pretty Cure are sucked into a game. The first was in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. *This is the only episode where Miyuki's dejected catchphrase is borrowed, unlike most occurences where only Miyuki said that. Once the Cures went out of the Ferris Wheel, everyone except Cure Beauty said together with the same expression as Cure Happy: "Ultra Happu~pu~" *Pop's voice is heard mistakenly in the beginning of the game. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes